The Happy Ending
by Crakaboom
Summary: Hermione finally finds her happy ending.


**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter and this is a story for the Houses Competition.**

 **House: Ravenclaw**

 **Year: 4**

 **Category: Standard**

 **Prompt: [First Line] Happily ever after didn't/doesn't even begin to explain it.**

 **Word Count: 774**

Happily ever after didn't even begin to explain it.

It was the best day of my life, I had just figured out I was going to the top wizarding school in the world, and I was ecstatic.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

"Hermione! Congrats! You must feel so proud of yourself," the black-haired boy with the scar grinned at me while holding the paper that I had handed him.

"Y-yeah, I can hardly contain myself now, I screamed for about 20 minutes before coming here," I giggled, taking the paper back, bouncing still from where my excitement was showing.

"Really? I thought you would have shouted for longer than that, Hermione," Harry smiled again when he noticed that I couldn't stand still, "Can't stand still? Here, follow me."

I grabbed his hand and followed him through his house to the largest room, the dining/party room. This was the room that Harry had insisted to Ginny that they get for when they throw house parties or dinners. Ever since they got married he had wanted to build a house for the two of them.

Ginny, of course, was the against the idea, but Harry eventually convinced her that it was a good idea. I personally thought it was an excellent idea, but Ginny didn't want to listen me.

"Wow! You made it better! Are those new curtains? This is wonderful!" I jumped up and down on the spot, not really paying attention to what I was saying, I just wanted to let out all of my excitement.

"Go for it, the floor is yours," Harry gestured to the dance floor and took a seat near the edge.

I beamed at him and ran out to the middle of the sleek, polished, wooden floor, jumping and twirling. I began to dance to no particular music, just that of success.

I jumped out to the side a few minutes later and offered a hand to Harry, inviting him to join me.

He shook his head and laughed, "No, sorry, not only am I married, but I am also very tired."

I tried to get him to dance a few more times to no prevail.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\

After a while, I had expended all of my energy and sat down next to Harry.

"Ran out of steam?" He grinned and stood to leave, "Well, I better go see if my wonderful wife is home."

"Ok, I should probably head off anyway, Crookshanks is probably wondering where I headed off to for so long, thanks for everything," I said with a slight tear in my eye as I walked out the door, _No more hugs to say goodbye_.

As I arrived home, I heard Crookshanks meowing for me, I figured he must have been getting hungry. So, when I stepped inside, I headed straight for the food bowl to give him some of his favorite, Tuna.

He meowed and purred as I opened the can, pouring it into his bowl. I gave him a pat on the head and went to go sit down at my desk. When I sat down, I found the note that I had gotten in, and I felt a whole lot better. But, sitting beside it, was another letter that wasn't there before, at least, I didn't think it was.

I picked the letter up and opened it, not knowing what to expect. As I took the letter, Crookshanks came up and sat on my lap, giving an annoyed "Meow" because I wasn't giving him any attention.

I read the letter and was appalled at who wrote it. It was basically a letter describing how my room at the school was going to work and that I will be paired at random with a person of the female gender. That wasn't the part that spooked me, the part that spooked me was that the principal of the school signed it.

Ronald Bilius Weasley

Ron? How could that have been? He died in the Battle for Hogwarts years before. It shook me to the bones.

I set the letter down and began to pet Crookshanks, deep in thought.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

The next day, I decided to go investigate. I went to his house, long thought to be abandoned, and walked up to the front door.

I knocked on the door, and there was no answer to begin with, but after I knocked again, he came to the door.

"Hermione? Hermione!" Ron grabbed me in a bear hug and I couldn't breathe.

One of my best friends was alive, even though we thought he was dead, I got into the school of my dreams, and life couldn't be much better than this.


End file.
